The Day You Said You Loved Me
by Sora972
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it's an Amuto story! Oh and for all the Tadase haters don't hurt me remember Amuto not Tadamu. Rated T for precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora-chan: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic and I'm so happy! -Grins with Joy-Anyways this is an Amuto story so i hope you enjoy!**

**Oni-chan: Hey, she doesn't own Shugo Chara and don't kill her for the parts with Amu-chan and Tadase-kun K.**

**Sora-chan: Oh Thanks Oni-chan! Enjoy!**

**Amu's POV**

I was walking down a dark alley, to go home, (remembering this as part of the route Yoru made me take), when there I saw him sitting up against the wall. "Ikuto?!" I said stopping in my tracks."Amu..." he said softly looking at me with confused but gentle eyes. I then turned and ran, not sure where I was running to, I ended up in the park somehow and it began to rain. I sat down on the bench in front of the fountain,and my thoughts brought me back to yesterday.I was in the park and my usual stalker was following me. When he came straight up to me. "Amu...," he said pushing me back towards a tree. "Amu, I-I...love you...,"Ikuto had said. I then pushed him away and ran... I then came back to reality thinking to myself. Why do I always run away? Why does he like me? I don't like him...what am I saying I do. No I'm with Tadase!

" Amu-chan, what's wrong??Why did you run away again??"Ran asked concerned. "I-I don't know...," I replied. Miki then came and hovered in front of me. " Well my best guess is that she was embarassed because she likes him too..."She said solemnly. "No I don't!" I said sharply, blushing. "It's fine to like more than one guy Amu-chan."Miki said thinking about Kiseki,Daichi, and Yoru."Miki-chan that's not true you should be true to your heart and pick one person. Who you will live your whole life with, desu."Su said a fist clenched. Ran and Miki sweatdropped. "Amu-chan it doesn't matter now. You can always choose later. Now If I were you-" Ran said. "I would go and apologize to Ikuto-san and tell him you are with Tadase-kun." Miki said with a straight face and interrupting Ran. " Fine I'll go tomorrow." I said giving in.

**(The Next Day: Amu's house)**

"Oh man, what should I wear??" I said looking through my closet. Ran then picked up a pink t-shirt with red lettering that said "I'm with Stupid". "Ummm...Ran I'm trying to apologize not torture him."I said laughing. "Oh sorry, Amu-chan.I wasn't thinking."Ran said thinking to herself 'This is harder than I thought.' "How about this??"Miki said holding up a drawing. "It's perfect!" I said. Miki then waved her paint brush and I was wearing the outfit. It was a Pink tanktop with a pink and white striped jacket with thumb holes in the sleeves, and a white jean skirt that was down to my knees and white sneakers. It was accessorized with a silver heart necklace on a thin silver chain, and a silver charm bracelet with pink and red charms. "Okay let's go."I said heading out. "Ummm...Amu-chan where exactly are we going desu??" Su asked as I locked the door. "Eh...I'm not sure."I said annoyed. We then made our way towards the Aquarium." See him anywhere??" I asked Ran, Miki, and Su. "No."Ran and Miki replied. "No desu. Can we see Mr. Dolphin desu??"Su said staring at the fish tank. "No come on let's go to the park maybe he's there."I said walking slowly.

"No not here." Miki said. Searching above the trees in the park. "Who might you be looking for nya??"a voice said. "Yoru??"I said turning around."Is Ikuto here too??" I asked excitedly. "No he's in a meeting nya." Yoru said smiling. " Oh well, can you tell him to meet me in the usual place, please. I need to talk to him." Thanks I said walking towards the south end of the park and stood by a tree waiting.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Nya, the usual place??" Yoru said to himself. "Oh Ikuto nya." "What??" I replied simply looking at him. "Amu-chan wants to meet you somewhere." I looked at him then got up. "Nya she said in the usual place??" I then ran out of the alley we were in and was running towards the park. "Nya! Ikuto, Wait!" I heard Yoru's voice behind me. I then stopped to catch my breath and there I saw her she was leaning against a tree looking as cute as ever. Then she spotted me."Ikuto" she said."Umm...I-I can't go out with you because I'm going out with someone else, Tadase to be exact and if I go out with you that would be two-timing and then-" "Shhh..."I said putting my fingers to her lips. She then looked at me blushing. " Wait so what your telling me is that your going out with that Kiddy king?" I said smirking. "uhh.. yeah." She said releived. " Fine that's okay but remember Amu I will be waiting for you when that little brat dumps you." I said looking into her eyes I then walked off smirking as usual.

To Be Continued...

**Sora-chan: Hey everyone did you like it??**

**Oni-chan: what is up with Ikuto leaving suddenly??**

**Ikuto: Yeah I definetly thought you were gonna have me go in for a kiss.-talking to self-**

**Amu: Ikuto!! -hits ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Oww! What was that for??**

**Everyone except Ikuto: -Sweat drop-**

**Ikuto: Why is everyone annoyed with me??-talking to self-**

**Sora-chan:Ikuto stop talking to yourself!!**

**Ikuto: Hey Yoru do you here something??-looks at Yoru**

**Sora-chan: Ikuto!!**

**Yoru: -snickers-**

**Oni-chan: Thanks and please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora-chan: Hey everyone this is chapter two of The Day You Told me You Loved Me! -jumps up and down-Oh by the way this one is extremely short sorry.

Oni-chan: Thanks for those who have reviewed.

Amu: Ikuto said what?? -reading chapter 1-

Sora-chan: Ikuto run!!

Ikuto: -leaning against wall- Huh??

Amu: Ikuto?! Is this true?? -hands Ikuto the 1st chapter-

Ikuto: -reads chapter 1- No not a word. -smirks-

Amu: Ikuto! -tackles him-

Oni-chan: We do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy! -grins-

Ikuto: Owww!!

Amu's POV

I blushed as he walked off. 'Will he remember??' I asked myself. "Amu-chan." a voice said. Iturned around and there was Tadase-kun. He then kissed me holding me close to him. I blushed and as I looked into the distance I saw his blue hair, Ikuto. He then disappeared."Let's go, Amu-chan."Tadase said holding my hand.I walked steadily beside Tadase thinking why did Ikuto watch us kiss and was he jealous, right now?? "Are you alright??" Tadase asked."Yeah..." I said smiling. " I'm fine."

Ikuto's POV

Tadase kissed her...for some reason I'm annoyed, but why?? I mean they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "Ikuto?? Are you alright,nya??" Yoru asked concerned."Yeah,"I said."I'm just annoyed and don't know why." Yoru then looked at me but he was deep in thought. 'maybe...just maybe...""maybe it's cause you love her so much Ikuto,nya..."Yoru said. i looked at him. "Yeah Yoru...maybe..."I said my eyes looking into the distance.

X That night (Amu's POV)X

I finally came home after a date with Tadase, we had went shopping and ate lunch in a small cafe. I set my bags down and fumbled for my key in my pocket. "Ah, got it." I said pulling a key out of my pocket. I then stuck the key into the lock and turned it hearing it click, I took out the key. "I'm home."I announced as I placed my bags in the living room. "Oni-chan!" Ami said running down the stairs. She then tripped and fell flat on her face. I giggled then went to help her up. "Welcome home, Oni-chan." she said smiling. A few minutes later I went up to my room I unpacked the bags and hung up the clothes in my closet. I then grabbed my diary and sat on my bed.

Dear Diary,

Today I told Ikuto that I was with Tadase and that it wouldn't work out between us. Also Tadase took me and got me this cute outfit...

Sora-chan: For all you Tadase Haters don't kill me please! Remember this is an Amuto story.

Ikuto: Hey Writer-girl, Why would I be Jealous of the Kiddy King??

Sora-chan: Ikuto watch out!! -points behind him-

Ikuto: Wha-?? -turns around-

Amu: -Hits Ikuto with a steel bar- Stupid!!

Ikuto: Oww...that hurt. -puts hand on head-

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Tadase: Hey Amu what's going-??-get's hit in the head with steel bar-

Amu: Ikuto!! -Glares at Ikuto-

Ikuto: Oops sorry Kiddy King...

Oni-chan: Please read and review. 


End file.
